


Never Without You

by cacticonvo



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, HYDRA sucks, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, PTSD, Peter Needs a Hug, Pining, Slow Burn, basically they're gay, gays being gay, lots of feels, meddling avengers, so does wade, they really are hopeless, this is my quarantine time passing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacticonvo/pseuds/cacticonvo
Summary: Peter Parker was never one to make friends and even when he made them, they only seemed to get hurt. SO he gave up, cutting off ties and living his life alone. Until he met Wade Wilson.Peter and Wade slowly fall in love, there's action and misunderstandings and a boat load of angst, this fic follows the adventures of these two hopeless idiots as they try to figure out themselves and each other.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 9
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, come on, you’ve got to have at least one secret fantasy about Leia, or even Luke! I for one am partial to Han Solo, that man makes me purr like a-”

“Ok, ok I get the jist. You don’t need to give me the details.” Peter sighed in exasperation, trying his hardest to hide his smile at Deadpool’s antics. The sun was slowly beginning to rise over New York City, stunning from where they sat on the roof of an old apartment block, and Peter hadn’t stopped smiling all day. Wade Wilson tended to have that effect on people, not everyone mind you, but recently he’d been helping Peter smile.

“Psh, your loss, baby boy, the details are the best part.” Wade replied before knocking Peter with his shoulder, “You’re quiet this evening.”

Wade’s words caused Peter to wrinkle his nose, he forgot how observant Wade could be. It was funny really, before he met Deadpool he’d only ever heard bad things about the man. People called him insane, a psycho killer, dangerous and reckless and stupid. But Peter had never seen any of that, Wade had come to Peters side in a moment of need and befriended him. Deadpool was a good man, a kind man.

“Yeah I’m just… Did you know it’s almost been a year since we met?”

“Hell yeah baby, 359 days to the date!” His enthusiasm sparked a laugh out of Peter,

“Wow, you’ve been counting?” Peter chuckled and looked at Wade, taking in the familiar sight of the mask.

“‘Course I have, baby! You’re my best friend!” Wade dramatically threw his hands up in the air , causing Peter to laugh yet again. He opened his mouth to reply when a faint beeping sounded from his webshooter, alerting him of the time.

“Oh shit! I have to go, same time tomorrow?” Peter stood up and readied himself to web away.

“You bet, Spidey. Don’t keep me waiting! Yellow is a very impatient guy.” The warmth that Wade’s presence brought almost prevented Peter from leaving, but he was on his last warning at the Bugle and since he cut ties with everyone… well he couldn’t afford to get on Jameson’s bad side.

With one last glance at Wade, Peter shot his web and launched off the building, towards his own apartment.

As he sailed through the air, Peter allowed his mind to drift back over the past year, or 359 days if you want to be specific. When Peter and Wade first met, Peter was a terrible, miserable mess. Peter was mostly to blame, he had isolated himself from everyone, barely even saying goodbye to Aunt May before cutting her off. Wade had been there to help Peter, despite how against it Peter was at first. Peter was so afraid to lose someone like he lost Gwen, like he lost Harry, but Wade couldn’t die. It was impossible for Peter to fuck up and kill him, and Peter would be lying if he said that didn’t relieve him.

Peter landed with a soft thud in his apartment after leaping through the window, a sigh escaping his lips as he pulled off his mask and shook out his hair. He didn’t have long to get to the Bugle so he got ready in a flurry, shoving a bagel down his throat before practically sprinting out of his apartment and onto the street below.

The Bugle was never a fun place to work, it was loud and stressful and Jonah. J. Jameson was an absolute tyrant, but it was familiar, the only thing to remind Peter of his old life. So Peter trudged through every day at the Bugle before spending his evenings and nights as Spider-man.

It was an odd balance, the depressing reality that was Peter Parker’s life and the almost dreamlike superhero life that Spider-man led. Somehow, Peter found himself wanting to hold onto the depressing life of Peter Parker; found himself hoping that maybe, just maybe, he could find a way to live without the pain that his life seemed to bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! I'll try to update when i can! I know this chapter is short but it'll get better!
> 
> shout out to my best friend for beta reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {yellow} 
> 
> [white]

Ok, so here’s the thing, Wade was notoriously known for forming inappropriate attachments to people. He couldn’t help it! Especially when said attachment was Spider-Man, the lifelong crush of one Wade. W. Wilson. Well, not lifelong because Wade was 99% sure that Spidey was a good few years younger than him, but you get the idea. 

“Listen, listen, it’s not like I’m asking him to marry me, although that is an idea... I just think we meet up every day and sit on a roof. What’s just doing that but in my stanky apartment?” The masked mercenary paced the length of his living room, casually kicking aside the empty pizza boxes lying around. 

[You really think he’s going to want to be around you that much? He only meets you on the roof because he pities you] White’s usual venomous, pessimism rang through Wade’s head.

“Yeah, see I thought that but it’s nearly been a whole ass year and he’s still around! I’m as shocked as you guys, believe me.” It was true, Wade hadn’t expected his friendship, if you could call it that, with Spider-Man to last so long, but God he was enjoying being around that bubble-butt beauty. 

{Mmm, bubble butt. I’m drooling} He could practically  _ see  _ the drool dripping from Yellow’s mouth, or maybe that was a hallucination.

[You can’t drool you don’t have a mouth] 

Deadpool waved his hands by his head, as if to shake the boxes from his mind, “Shush guys, I’m trying to concentrate, how am I gonna convince Spidey to come over?”

{KIDNAP HIM!} 

[Oh yeah that’s definitely gonna help him like us, good idea Yellow.]

{Thank you!}

[I was being- oh nevermind.] 

The merc sighed and rubbed his temples, glancing at the phone resting on the battered coffee table. It was Spidey’s idea to get phones to contact each other, so that they didn’t lose contact. Wade’s was an outrageously sparkly, pink flip phone but, despite Wade’s begging, Spider-Man hadn’t gotten one to match. 

Almost by magic, the phone began to ring, blasting a loud rendition of Nicki Minaj’s ‘Anaconda’ through the apartment. Wade dashed for the phone, picking it up and immediately answering, 

“City Morgue, you drop ‘em, we cop ‘em.” Wade answered in a sing-song voice.

A light chuckle sounded through the receiver, sending a smile onto Wade’s face, “Hi Wade.” Spider-Man’s voice always managed to make Wade feel safe and comfortable, it was kind of annoying. 

[It’s only because he hasn’t seen your Freddy Krueger face yet, dipshit.] 

{I still think we should cosplay Freddy Krueger, we’d win every award!} 

“Hey, baby boy, what’s hanging?” Wade replied, coolly, ignoring the Boxes continual antics. 

To Wade’s knowledge, Spidey was somewhat aware of the boxes as Wade did tend to reply to them out loud and in public. Neither of them had said anything about it but Wade could tell that Spider-Man at least knew of their existence. 

“Uh… not much? Listen I was wondering… I was just thinking… um.” Wade frowned, Spider-Man had moments of ineloquence, but this stumbling was on a whole new level.

“Are you okay, Spidey?” He found himself answering in his Deadpool tone, hard and serious. 

“No, no, yeah! I’m- I’m fine. Listen I was just wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat? We always skip food after patrols and I know this really good Mexican joint, a-and I know you like Mexican so… but we don’t have to.” 

Speechless, Wade stared ahead at the wall of his apartment as if it was going to give him the answers he wanted. Did Spider-Man just ask him to dinner? Maybe Wade was becoming psychic, maybe  _ Spider-Man  _ was psychic! 

“Wade?” Spider-Man’s voice sounded small, “It was a dumb idea, don’t worry about it.” 

[Dude! Answer him!]

Wade shook his head to shake himself out of his shocked stupor, “No, no it’s fine! Let’s do it! I’m always up for Mexican!” 

“Oh! Great! Ok well, I’ll text you the details?” Wade could practically hear the smile in Spider-Man’s voice, “Oh, um, I just wanna clarify that, uh, this isn’t, like, this isn’t a date.” 

And with that Wade felt his hopes come crashing down like a lead balloon. He knew it wasn’t a date but having the words confirmed was like getting punched in the stomach. 

[Told you!] 

{We can convince him! We just gotta blind him and then he’ll fuck us!} 

[Does this mean you’re gonna get over this hopeless crush now?] 

It was most definitely a hopeless crush, as much as Wade tried to deny it. The first time he saw Spider-Man soaring over the New York skyline he felt himself fall hard and fast. 

[Yeah and before Spidey you were in love with the woman that touched your arm on the subway so I’m thinking your crushes aren’t particularly reliable.]

Wade couldn’t help it. Not only was Spider-Man sculpted by the Gods, he was also kind, funny and incredibly smart. He laughed at Wade’s jokes instead of cringing, he didn’t treat Wade like a mental patient. How could Wade not fall for him? 

[Ok, ok, enough moping. At least he’s still your friend]

{Yeah! Friend with benefits!}

[... Why do I bother?] 

Deadpool took a deep breath before shoving the phone in his pockets and forcing a smile, “Ok boys, what should we do to pass the time?”

{Burn down a building!}

[Set fire to ourselves]

“Now, now, that’s not very helpful. How about we go see what assholes need beating up? That way we get to beat someone up  _ and  _ will impress our Webbed-Idol.” 

{YEAH!} 

[Alright then.] 

“Let’s go be a motherfucking hero.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed! just a little bit of wade's pov 
> 
> don't worry the boys will eventually stop cockblocking themselves but this is a slow burn so buckle in for idiocy
> 
> and we'll be getting to the actual plot soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mexican food time! 
> 
> definitely not a date... or is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that i haven't updated in ages! i have had absolutely no motivation but im back in the swing of it now!

Take note, spandex is absolutely shit at keeping you warm. As Peter shivered against the cold gusts of wind he was reminded of the flaws in his costume. Not only was he a malnutritioned 24 year old but he was practically naked in the thin suit. 

Peter tapped his foot impatiently, crossing his arms over his chest. His mind was whirring a mile a minute as he waited for Wade. 

Not a date?! Did he seriously say that? Of course Wade didn’t think it was a date. Now Peter had just made things awkward! Classic Peter fucking Parker, opening his mouth and making a mess. 

“Webs!” Wade’s loud, booming voice shook Peter out of his spiralling self doubt. The hero felt himself already beginning to relax as he watched the leather-clad mercenary skip down the alley to meet Peter. 

“Hey, you made it.” Peter walked up to meet Deadpool halfway, smiling softly at him (not that Wade could see it). 

“Of course I did! Wasn’t gonna miss this!” Wade replied with his usual overenthusiastic energy, “Now I can finally challenge you to a Taco-Off.” 

Peter laughed warmly, smacking the mercenary on the arm before walking towards the end of the alley, “Come on, asshole.” There was nothing malicious about his words, only fond exasperation. 

“So, where is this place then? ‘Cause Daddypool is absolutely starving.” Wade skipped over (again with the skipping?) to catch up with Peter, walking beside him once he caught up.

“Daddypool? Seriously, Wade?” Peter sighed, glancing over at the taller man only to shake his head, “It’s just across the street, if you can handle waiting that long.” He said with a chuckle. 

“Psh, patience is my main virtue, baby boy. I could wait until I die.” Wade paused, “Get it? I can’t die… I’d wait forever… oh whatever, I’m hilarious.” Deadpool huffed to himself, “Uh, yes I am actually. I once made someone die from laughing to hard at my jokes… ok, maybe the gunshot to the face contributed but it was definitely my comedy.” 

If Wade was actively responding to the boxes they must have been talking pretty loud and most likely being negative. Peter placed his hand on Wade’s forearm, which immediately halted Wade’s rambles. 

“It’s just this way, then you can tell me all about your comedic adventures.” He said as they arrived outside the restaurant, “And, just for the record, I think you’re very funny.”

Wade was quiet after that, which tended to happen after Peter complimented him. As Peter pulled him into the restaurant he desperately tried not to think about how warm Wade was, just holding his arm began to warm his frozen fingers. 

As soon as they entered the restaurant, Peter was instantly hit with the smell of warm spices… and a little bit of vomit but he was trying not to focus on that. The staff watched them enter, wide-eyed. Peter gave them a small wave before pulling Wade over to a booth in the corner. 

“Hey, this place seems nice! Good choice, Webs.” Wade said, his voice almost startling Peter after the long length of silence. 

“Oh, uh, thanks. I used to come here with my Au- I used to come here.” Peter caught himself, not wanting to bring up the topic of his Aunt. 

Wade nodded in response, squeezing their still interlocked hands. Peter just laughed awkwardly and pulled his hand back. 

“Anyway, I would recommend...well, everything really. The menu is absolutely  _ huge _ so… go crazy I guess?” Peter waved his hands animatedly as he spoke, not really knowing where he was going with his sentence. 

“Oh, believe me I will, I’m not even gonna order I’m just gonna give them the menu.” Wade rubbed his hands like a hungry fly, sparking a laugh from Peter. 

“Why am I not surprised, maybe this will be the day you satisfy your insatiable hunger for Mexican food… or  _ any  _ food for that matter.” Peter said between giggles, “You look like a bad russian movie villian right now.” 

Their laughter was interrupted by a waitress shuffling over, a small smile on her face. “Uh… hi. Can I… can I take your order?” She asked shyly, fiddling with the pen and notebook in her hands. 

“Absolutely! I will have one of everything!” Wade exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly. The waitress laughs nervously, before looking at Peter. 

“Um… yeah I’ll just have your beef tacos, thanks.” The waitress nodded and walked away, still eyeing them nervously as she walked into the kitchen. 

As soon as the waitress was out of sight, Wade spun around to face Peter, startling him slightly, “ _ So _ , what’s hanging, Spidey?” Wade interlocked his fingers and rested his chin upon them. If it weren’t for the mask, Peter would be sure that Wade was batting his eyelashes. 

Peter laughed softly, leaning forward and mimicking Wade’s position, “Well, uh… not much? Oh! Actually, pretty sure I saw Daredevil’s ass the other day which was… an experience.” He replied, chuckling. 

Wade gasped, dramatically, “ _ Please _ tell me you took a photo. I’ve been tryna see that sexy devil’s cheeks for  _ years. _ ” Throughout the progression of Wade’s sentence, Peter found himself laughing harder and harder. 

“Jesus, Wade, no! That’s so creepy!” Peter held his stomach as he spoke between bursts of giggles, “This is why I’m your only friend.”

“Hey! I am  _ thoroughly  _ offended by that statement. I have tonnes of friends!” Wade leant back and placed his hand on his heart. 

“Oh yeah? Name one, and they have to be real  _ and  _ alive.” Peter crossed his arms, the permanent smile that Wade encouraged was etched onto his face. 

“Fine! Fine, um… ok give me a second,” Peter laughed louder, “No, shush! I have tonnes of friends, ok. You just… don’t know them.” 

“Yeah, sure. You have me convinced.” Their laughter subsided slightly as two waiters brought over plate followed by plate followed by plate, each piled high with delicious smelling food. 

“Oh yes!  _ This _ is what gets me going. Who needs Daredevil’s ass when you have Mexican food.” Peter shook his head at Wade, thanking the waiters quietly. 

“No way in hell you’re gonna eat all that.” It was a colossal amount of food, steam rising off the mountains of rice and meat. Peter could barely see Wade over it all. 

“Oh yeah? You underestimate me, baby boy.” The merc rolled up the lower half of his mask, not only revealing a display of mottled scars, but also a cheeky smirk that affected Peter’s blood pressure in a way that he would definitely not admit to, “Get ready to have your mind  _ blown _ .” 

To Peter’s utmost surprise, Wade did in fact eat all of the food. Of course, he nearly choked a few times laughing at his own jokes. The evening flew by in a swirl of laughter and smiles and maybe even a bit of flirting. 

They stumbled out of the restaurant, arm in arm, their wallets lighter but their hearts fuller (and their stomachs of course). Wade had paid for it all, it was a tad embarrassing but Peter couldn’t afford any of it. The merc always knew what to do and how Peter was feeling, not even making a fuss. He just swooped in and helped Peter feel all better again. 

Was it selfish if Peter was a little bit glad that he was Wade’s only friend? Was it selfish that Peter was glad that Wade couldn’t die? He knew, he  _ knew _ how much it all weighed on the other man but… it reassured Peter.

He was never gonna lose Wade

… right? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you sense the drama? i sense drama,, maybe the plot is finally beginning...


End file.
